The Great Anime Grail War
by SwordofIce
Summary: In this Grail War, characters from three different animes and some OCs will fight to gain the Holy Grail and be able to return to their original World, if they lose-they would be trapped in the Fate/Stay Night Universe forever. Twist: There are Eighteen Masters and Servants, two Servants per. Class and Two "Choice" classes that have been introduced. (Yes, there are 3 and rated 'T')
1. Chapter 1

**Icy: I don't own…^Pokes Vector^ you say it.**

**Vector: ^Annoyed^ I'm not in it, why should I say it?**

**Icy: Because…you're my co-person?**

**Vector: ^Scoffs^ Fine, only because I'm your "co-person" Icy doesn't own Fate/Stay Night, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or Fairy Tail.**

**Icy: But I do own: Annalise von Einzbern, Crow Gorgon, Tierra Arclight, Marin Cheney, Angitia and Nerezza. **

**Vector: ^Frowns^ I only recognize one Tierra.**

**Icy: Hehehe, they are my other OCs…mostly from RPGs. But you will see more of them in my later stories.**

* * *

**_Professor Stein's 3_****_rd_****_ Person POV:_**

Professor Stein looked at the girl who appeared in the magic circle of blood needed to summon a Servant for the Grail War. It had been a week since he was stranded in this world with a few of his students. Just a while ago, Stein had a dream where an eerie voice told him he must win the Holy Grail and he would be granted the opportunity to go back to his World, and not only that-but he would be granted a wish by the Grail and get almost anything he desired.

But back to the matter at hand, the girl was looking at him with big eyes. Stein said, "Get up."

The girl obeyed, she said, "I am one of the Servants who was chosen by my Master's desires."

Stein took out a cigarette and asked, "And which Class are you?"

The girl smiled, "I'm of the Castor Class."

Stein looked at the girl, she had red eyes and black hair with elf ears and slightly sharp teeth and she was wearing a black cloak that hid away her body. Stein let out a puff of smoke; he gave a grin, "Castor, may I ask your name?"

Castor sighed, "I suppose so, my name is Nerezza. I'm from the world of Earth Land."

"Earth Land?"

"Yes. I'm in a guild known as Tartarus. I'm an Etherious demon, and the daughter of Zeref. I doubt you understood any of that, otherwise, you would have killed me at first glance." Castor stepped out of the circle.

This girl mesmerized Stein and his grin grew, "I'm happy I have you, we will obtain the Holy Grail."

Castor nodded, "We have to find the best time to strike. We should take out the weakest pairs first."

Stein put down his cigarette, "I agree."

Professor Stein walked around the city; Castor was in her Spiritual Form, this way any who noticed her would be signaled out, as a Master and Stein would have Castor kill any Masters on sight.

Stein was delighted, this was so much fun. Of course, it would have been better if Castor allowed him to dissect any Master he came upon, but the girl refused, she found it disgusting and something one of her Demon Brothers might do, out of pure joy.

Professor Stein had found himself interested with Castor because of her status as an "Etherious" and the fact she could use magic…and perhaps because Stein didn't have the Meister urge to kill the witch. It was all very strange.

Stein with the corner of his eye, he saw Castor and at that moment, he truly understood exactly what the Witch Medusa found interesting in him.  
Professor Stein also looked at the insignia that had appeared on his hand, he knew exactly what it was too-his three Command Spells.

Stein thought, _I most have the strongest Servant. I might not know her, but she's powerful._

Caster said, "What a surprise, we are the first summon."

* * *

**_Lucy Heartfillia's 3_****_rd_****_ Person POV:_**

Lucy Heartfillia didn't quite understand what this Holy Grail War was even about. But she did know that she had to get that wish and return home. In her own opinion this World was just like Earth Land, except the fact that the Mage Population had seemed to be bigger (than 10%).

Lucy finished the blood Magic Circle; she had taken mental notes of what that eerie voice had told her to do. She closed her eyes, raised her hands –palm up- to the sky and started the chant. After she finished, Lucy opened one eye slowly to see exactly what her Servant looked like. Lucy's heart sank, and she slowly dropped her hands to the side.

She failed.

The Castor Servant wasn't even here. Lucy felt like she had it too, mostly because she had Celestial Spirit Magic and she should have summoned her Servant without a problem.

"So, you're my Master?" The voice sent chills up Lucy's spine.

Lucy turned to find her Servant, Castor, who was balancing on her tail that looked like an arrow. "Y-Yes." Lucy said.

Castor sighed, "Being frightened doesn't win the Holy Grail. I have the desire to win it too, you know."

Lucy nodded, "I know…from what I understand, you're a Castor Servant."

"Yes." Castor nodded.

Lucy tilted her head to the side, "If you had magic, I don't recognize you from my World."

Castor kept nodding, "It's because I'm not from your World. Your Wavelength is much different from those of where I'm from."

Lucy asked, "What's your name?"

"My name? Why would you wish to know that?" Castor tilted her head to the side.

Lucy shook her head, "Never mind."

Something about Castor was a little off; Lucy immediately wished that Natsu were here with her…just like he usually was to help her out of horrible situations.

Lucy studied her Servant, Castor was about and inch taller than Lucy was, had amber eyes that reminded her of a snake's and short blond hair. Castor was wearing a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side.

Lucy shivered, this woman was reminding her more and more of a snake. She said, "Should we go find another Master?"

Castor smirked, "Of course."

* * *

**Icy: How was that for a first chapter?**

**Vector: It was good…if only I was in it.**

**Icy: You were the vector**

**Vector: I was a tail?**

**Icy: Sure…^start typing^**

**Vector: What are you doing?**

**Icy: Typing the next chapter…and dreading tomorrow.**

**Vector: Why?**

**Icy: One word: School.**


	2. Chapter 2: Angel and Rider

**Icy: ^Looks around room^ Vector? Where are you?**

**Yuma: He doesn't want to be a co-person. But I do!  
Icy: Pass.**

**Yuma: Why?**

**Icy: You have any experience?**

**Yuma: …No. **

**Icy: Exactly, but since you're here: go ahead.**

**Yuma: ^Happy^ Icy doesn't own: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater or anything in the Fate Product! **

**Icy: Yep and I-**

**Yuma: She does own Annalise von Einzbern, Tierra Arclight, Crow Gorgon, Marin Cheney, Agnitia and Nerezza!**

**Icy: ^Mumbles^ you stole the spotlight.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Angel and Rider

* * *

**_Angel's 3_****_rd_****_ Person POV:_**

Angel was impressed at her Servant, Rider. It made Angel feel good with her own magic potential; it showed her that she could still successfully summon Spirits to her aid. Rider was a Servant that was by the looks: very powerful in her own skill. What was her Noble Phantasm? Angel didn't have a clue, but if somebody did happen to look upon Rider, they would be fooled. Even though Rider didn't show any obvious combat skills, Angel could sense magic within her Servant's soul. It surprised her at first due to the fact that her Servant could have been in the Caster Class instead of being a Rider Servant.

"Rider," Angel called her Servant.

Rider looked up from her glass of champagne, and tilted her head, "My Master, you ask of me?"

"I was just thing of it…who were you in your previous life?" Angel put her head on the back of her hand.

Rider set down her champagne and said, "It wouldn't help you anymore if you knew. I was a Witch that was brought back to life 800 years after my supposed downfall."

Angel sweat dropped, _how is that going to help?_ She thought. She didn't know anyone who was older than Zeref, and was like Rider.

She bit her lip, thinking, "Can you tell me your name?" Angel asked.

Rider frowned, and then sighed, "I'm Arachne Gorgon, one of the three Gorgon sisters and the Heretic Witch and the Spider Queen. Shall I continue? I doubt that you'd know anything else."

Angel then asked, "Why are you a Rider Servant rather than a Caster?"

Rider shrugged, "I don't know." She said, and took another sip of her champagne.

_Arachne Gorgon._ Rider's True Name echoed through Angel's head. It made her think of her own Name. The one she was given before the Zeref-supporters took her away from her sister and family and dropped her off at the Tower of Heaven.

Angel gripped onto the edge of the bar, Rider asked, "Master, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, her voice catching.

"You could tell me," Rider said, her voice soothing Angel and making her calm.

Angel shook her head, "No. I'd rather not think about it…" She trailed off, and then shuddered.

The Tower of Heaven should never be remembered, and never truly forgotten. Angel turned towards Rider, "Do you mind showing me that power of yours?"

Rider drained the glass of champagne and said, "Sure."

Angel didn't really like Rider's form of transportation…but it did get her where she wanted to go. Rider had a black and silver chariot, which was pulled by more than a million flying spiders. A few times, Angel would look out and see a spider fall out of line and fall down to an unsuspecting person bellow.

Angel asked Rider, "Do you sense any Masters down there?"

Rider nodded, "I…do, I sense a Wavelength of somebody I thought was dead."

Angel said, "Well, Servants are dead."  
"Not necessarily, I remember this much in the Realm of the Divine Spirits: a Servant doesn't have to be dead to be placed in this Holy Grail War." Rider said, not taking her eyes off of her Spider Chariot.

Angel closed her eyes; she was hoping she'd sense somebody's magic from her World…

_Lucy. Heartfillia. _

The name of the Mage flashed before her eyes. Angel narrowed her eyes in anger, "Let's kill a Master." She said.

Rider nodded, "Fine by me."

* * *

**Icy: I got away from Yuma…and I brought Choice-Caster with me.**

**Choice-Caster: Hello!**

**Icy: What did you think of this chapter?**

**Choice-Caster: Short. **

**Icy: I wanted to do a chapter focused on two people instead of four. **

**Choice-Caster: I know. Do you want me to be your "co-person"?**

**Icy: Sure. You beat Yuma any day. **

**Please review if you enjoyed! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Battle: Two on Two!

**Icy: Behold! The first battle: a two on two battle.**

**Lancer: Icy doesn't own Fate/Stay Night, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or Fairy Tail. But does own: Nerezza, Marin Cheney, Crow Gorgon, Tierra Arclight, Annalise von Einzbern or Angitia,**

**Icy: Oh yeah…meet Lancer!**

**Lancer: Hello. I'm Knightwal-**

**Icy: Lancer. Just Lancer. **

**Lancer: …alright.**

* * *

**_Choice-Caster's POV:_**

* * *

I watched the Caster and Rider Servants begin their match from the shadows. I kept sensing another Servant's presence, all I knew was that it was one of the three Top Knight Classes…either Saber or Lancer…that Archer sensation wasn't exactly there.

It felt strange too…this Servant's presence…felt familiar. Almost like Erza Scarlet's. Was it possible for Erza to appear here and be in the Holy Grail War? Knowing Erza, she'd probably win due to the fact she was very strong and would never give up.

Then there was the other Caster…she was strong. I felt it in my soul, I might be able to take her out…then there was Rider. She was a Witch in her pervious life, and due to her Rider status, she had a very strong Noble Phantasm.

Currently I was relying on my Master's information about these two Servants. They were Arachne and Medusa Gorgon, two of the strongest Witches in his World, and the most evil.

Arachne Gorgon was supposed to be dead, once 800 years ago, and once recently. But the Holy Grail brought her back to life.

Medusa Gorgon was the creator of the Black Blood, a manipulative person and uses Snake and Vector magic.

Honestly, I couldn't tell which Witch was which. Their magic was so strong, and they were four-times my age, and that made sense.

I turned my attention to the Gorgon sisters. The two were circling each other, with their Masters a few yards behind them. I personally knew both.

Angel Augria: a colleague of mine, who was in the Reborn and original Oracion Seis Guild.

Lucy Heartfillia: A friend of mine since I joined Fairy Tail. I wasn't exactly sure if she knew what I was…and I intended it to stay that way.

I sighed, I wasn't going to get anywhere from standing her…and watching the Gorgon sister's "Battle" wasn't very exciting either.

**_Lancer's POV:_**

I was bidding my time on top of a building when the ground started to shake and rippled with a black shadow, it was of dark energy and lightning.

I leaned forward on my Ten Commandments; a true battle was about to start. If I was correct, that energy was from a mage of Earth Land. Or Edolas.

I doubted that Edolas had any other person to be a representative of this Holy Grail War. From what Kirei Kotomine told me, I would get a wish if I won. And I would. I already knew exactly what I wanted: Magical power for Edolas. Kotomine also told me that the Grail would send home the victor of the Holy Grail War. He promised, and I'll keep him to his word.

All I had to do to ensure my victory was to make sure my Earth Land Counterpart, Scarlet, didn't come back. She will always be my ultimate rival.

And my other half.

I didn't want to think much about that though.

My main concern was this dark energy from Earth Land. I closed my eyes and sensed what class this Servant was part of.

_Choice-Caster. _

Her name flickered in my head. Choice-Caster, a Caster of the Choice Class. How odd was that?

I looked on the battlefield, the two Servants didn't seem to notice Choice-Caster's presence yet.

I took a better grip on my lance and jumped, prepared to intercept.

* * *

**_Choice-Caster's Third Person POV:_**

* * *

As Choice-Caster jumped out of her protection, she was immediately hit in the back of her head by something dull and round.

She whipped around, a woman with short red hair, brown eyes and a curvaceous body, was behind her and was wielding a spear.

Lancer.

Choice-Caster gritted her teeth. Not only did the other two Servants notice her, and her element of surprise was gone, Choice-Caster was fighting the one she really didn't want to-

Erza Scarlet, the S-Class Requip: the Knight Mage of Fairy Tail.

Choice-Caster leaped back, from the shadows, Choice-Caster saw smoke, hopefully from Stein's cigarette.

He was watching her.

Testing her.

Choice-Caster said, "Erza Scarlet."

Erza Scarlet's nose flared, "I'm not Scarlet."

Choice-Caster frowned. Off to the side, Lucy Heartfillia had happened to turn towards the battle and saw Lancer.

Lucy sweat dropped, "Not this again."

Nobody paid her any attention.

"Erza's here?" Angel asked, confused.

Nobody paid her any attention either.

Lancer said, "I'm Knightwalker. Erza Knightwalker."

Choice-Caster narrowed her eyes and whispered: "_Salode_."

She had said "Edolas" in her own language. Erza Knightwalker/Lancer said, "You are of the Choice Class. Caster, if I'm correct."

"Yes." Choice-Caster answered.

Lancer then turned to the other two Servants, Rider tilted her head up in respect, "As you, Lancer, told us your name, it is a Servant's duty to tell you theirs." Rider took a breath, before saying, "I'm Arachne Gorgon, Spider Queen."

Caster looked away from them and rolled her eyes, saying, "Medusa Gorgon, Snake Witch."

All eyes rested on Choice-Caster, she took a deep breath in. "My name is Nerezza, one of the Ten Demon Gates of the Underworld."

Lucy Heartfillia didn't seem to recognize her voice. Angel did, "Nerezza? Like Onikasono Nerezza of the Fairy Tail Guild?"

Lucy turned to Angel, "How do you know Nerezza Onikasono?"

"Because your friend, Onikasono, was originally a member of Tartarus."

"The Dark Guild?"

Angel looked like she could have slapped Lucy for her dumbness.

Nerezza turned cold, Angel figured it out, why didn't Lucy?

Choice-Caster turned away from the two Earth Land Mages and turned to the two Servants. Lancer narrowed her eyes, "The numbers are even now, Choice-Caster and I will defeat the two of you: Rider and Caster."

Rider tilted her head, "Oh? Do you really believe you can?"

Choice-Caster frowned; did Lancer want to team up with her to take down Rider and Caster? Looking at the two, they seemed to be different and couldn't be in sync. Choice-Caster then narrowed her eyes, the Gorgon Sisters were strong, and she could sense the magic rolling right off them.

Rider gave the two of them an eerie smile, "Let's begin."

The four of them stood in a square formation. Lancer had pointed her weapon straight at the opposing team. Choice-Caster focused her power into a weapon she never showed to anyone in Fairy Tail.

Choice-Caster stretched her hand to the side, fingers slowly clasping the air, in a flash, she grabbed her weapon when she was a Demon Gate in Tartarus, and showed it to her enemies.

The Scythe of the Fallen.

"_Morsalce_!" Choice-Caster called her weapon. Morsalce was an ancient weapon, made with the same metal, as the Shinigami's own Death Scythe. Morsalce was a grayish-brown with a spiked tip and a pure black blade.

Rider and Caster grimaced from Morsalce; its presence was probably radiating the same as the Shinigami's. Could the Gorgon Sisters known the Shinigami? Choice-Caster knew that all of the Worlds were together at the start of Time itself, but split apart. Could the Shinigami sill live on in their World?

There was no time to dwell on the idea, Caster and Rider begun their attack, but, Lancer was quicker, she had laid a blow straight at Caster.

Choice-Caster scowled; she had wanted to take out the other magic user instead of the stronger of the two, but she had no choice. Choice-Caster ran at her new target, she swung Morsalce threw the air, the blade singing until it his Rider.

The Servant had miraculously thrown up a shield…a fan that had a spider web pattern on it. The Gorgon Sister than punched Choice-Caster in the side of her jaw with the fan. Choice-Caster was in shock from the fan itself, but quickly recovered. She jumped a few steps back, she frowned, why didn't Morsalce hit Rider? Was this the Servant's Noble Phantasm?

Rider took up the next strike, she was elegant when she moved, but Choice-Caster could tell that Rider wasn't somebody that utilized combat. She was more of the type that manipulated others to do her bidding.

Choice-Caster took advantage of this and hit Rider's stomach, the Servant coughed up blood. Choice-Caster then hit the Servant with the butt of her scythe. Rider brought her fan up in time. She hissed, "I won't let you beat me!"

She kicked at Choice-Caster's feet, Choice-Caster jumped out of the Servant's path.

The Spider Queen sprang up with rage in her eyes. Choice-Caster felt the hairs on her neck and arms stand up, Rider was about to use her Noble Phantasm. Choice-Caster put Morsalce between the two of them. She didn't realize she was shaking from fear. Choice-Caster swallowed the bile in her throat, and prepared herself for Rider's Noble Phantasm.

Rider threw her hands up and tilted her head back, chanting words in a language that Choice-Caster never heard before.

_Run!_ Stein's voice echoed in her head. She shook her head, she couldn't, and she wasn't going to let Erza Knightwalker down.

Rider started to glow with a red and purple essence, her lower body begun to transform into that of a spider's. Rider grew eight legs and increased in size, her lower body was as black as night and her smile grew sickening. Choice-Caster felt like vomiting there. Rider spoke, "You can turn back now, and I will give you a painless death."

Choice-Caster gritted her teeth, she wasn't turning back now, and it was probably best to use her Noble Phantasm, even if it meant exposing herself to Lucy as an Etherious of Tartarus.

Choice-Caster closed her eyes and brought Morsalce in front of her face, the wind started to blow in her face. She carefully chose which of her Noble Phantasms she would use, it was the one that made Morsalce able to kill anything-in one shot only-Choice-Caster then opened her eyes to see Morsalce transform into a halberd with a glowing yellow blade. Choice-Caster and Rider then charged at each other, Choice-Caster felt a rush of adrenaline, she would beat Rider. She then let out a battle cry and swung Morsalce in its new form.

A brilliant white light engulfed her and before she knew it, she blacked out.

* * *

**_Lancer's Third Person POV:_**

* * *

Lancer watched in awe as Choice-Caster used her Noble Phantasm against Rider's.

Lancer didn't kill Caster; instead, she let the little witch go. There was no use in killing somebody that was a lowlife like Medusa Gorgon. Lancer sent her lance back into the Void, which was used for all weapons in this Holy Grail War.

Lancer also wasn't going to kill Choice-Caster either, the girl needed a break and it was against her Master's wishes to kill the possible-most-powerful Servant so early and that it was better to make an alliance with her instead against the other Servants.

Lancer was impressed with Choice-Caster's weapon: Morsalce. In Edolas, the weapon's name brought fear and grief, for a while, King Faust wanted Morsalce, and looked for it throughout Edolas, making everyone search for it. That was a year or two before the Earth Land mages came to Edolas and overthrown King Faust.

Now, the King of Edolas was Mystogan. The thought of him made Lancer blush, she never knew why, Mystogan didn't even look her way…okay sometimes he did. But Lancer was betting on the fact whenever he saw her, he was thinking of her counterpart: Erza Scarlet. Lancer gritted her teeth, she didn't want to be thought of like that.

Lancer approached Choice-Caster, the girl had woken up, "D-did I win?" She asked.

Lancer nodded, "Yes. The First Rider was defeated. One down, seventeen to go."

Choice-Caster sat straight and asked, "Any new plans?"

"Yes. We take down Caster and her Master." Lancer said.

Choice-Caster's eyes then widened, Lancer noticed this and asked, "What?"

"Where did Angel-Rider's Master-go?"

* * *

**Icy: Ooh~! Cliffhanger.**

**Lancer: I think the readers will know what happened…you are quite vague. **

**Icy: -.- Thank you for that. **

**Lancer: No problem. **

**Choice-Caster: So where did Rider's Master go?**

**Icy: Next Chapter: Angel and Grail-kun!(OVA)**

**Lancer: Great…another OVA-type of chapter….**

**Icy: Please Review!**  
~~


	4. OVA 1: Angel and Grail-kun

**Icy: Behold, an OVA chapter! (You don't have to read this if you don't want to. There are going to be two Chapter fours.)**

**Angel: Starring ME!**

**Icy: I don't own Angel Arguia and the Holy Grail (Grail-kun!)**

OVA 1: Angel and Grail-kun

Angel Arguia's POV:

I sat scared and alone in the darkness. I was still in shock because as soon as Rider died, I was zapped in this place.

"H-hello?" I called out.

I tried to stand up, but found myself very shaky. The floor was obviously made of wood. Instead of being cold, I found this place warm…and cozy.

Out of the corner of my left eye, I noticed a beam of light in the room of darkness. I moved slowly to the light beam. My eyes widened, it was a door! My hands felt along the sides for a knob.

After a few moments searching, I finally found it! My hands were sweaty as I tried to twist the knob; I quickly wiped them off on my clothes. Then turned the cold knob again.

As the door swung open, it took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the bright room.

I immediately sweat-dropped. A brown glob stood in the kitchen; the glob was staring at a picture on the wall.

"Uh…hello?" I scrunched up my eyebrows.

The glob turned, the glob had five horn-things on its head and an orb of browns, yellows and pinks floating above. Also, it had two black eyes and the glob looked like it was drooling. The glob didn't even have feet…it floated and had brown specs going up, but not very high.

The glob 'smiled', "Angel-chan! I was afraid that you wouldn't process correctly."

"Excuse me?"  
"I'm Holy Grail, but you can call me Grail-kun!"

"Wait…you're **_the_** Holy Grail?" My eyes widened, I shook my head, "No way."

Grail-kun nodded, "Of course I am! I'm the one who grants wishes of humans and Spirits."  
I sweat-dropped. How could a glob be a wish-granter?

Only one way to find out.

"I want an angel-cookie." I said.

"An angel-cookie?" Grail-kun asked.

"Yes. Grant my wish." I said, sternly.

Grail-kun sighed and muttered, "You can have anything in this world and you're asking for a cookie?"

"Angel-shaped." I say.

Grail-kun inspected me, "Your name's Sora-"

"Angel." I say.

"But, then won't you be eating yourself?"

"How about a…bird-shaped cookie?" I raised an eyebrow.

Grail-kun nodded, "Very well."

Grail-kun closed his eyes and a small _pop!_ came from the table to the left. My eyes widened as a bird-shaped cookie appeared. "Whoa…you really are the Holy Grail!"

Grail-kun tilted his head, "Of course I am. Anyway, who do you want to win me?"

I thought for a second, "I'll go with Choice-Caster and her Master. After all, she beat me and Rider."

Grail-kun gave a nod with his head, "Onikasono Nerezza, the Daughter of Zeref. The second strongest Etherious after E.N.D., also known as the Demon Queen, Seraphina."

I was in shock, "How do you know all of that?"

"Because I'm Grail-kun!"

"O…k." I blinked.

Grail-kun studied me for a second, "Miss Angel, and who do you want to lose now?"

I thought for a minute, "I only know a few people in the Grail War so far…who are the others?"

Grail-kun shrugged and looked into mid-space, "Um…what are you looking at?"

"Them. The people reading our lives."

My eyes widened, "That's creepy, why would anyone do that?"

I looked around, but I didn't see anyone else. Grail-kun then shrugged, "Oh well, I guess they must have left…anyway I've chosen a few Masters and Servants due to the fact they were quite compatible and from different Worlds! There are only a few that are from the same World." Grail-kun explained.

I nodded, but not getting the entire thing. Another _pop!_ came from the table, a white parchment scroll appeared. "Open it." Grail-kun said.

I obeyed and rolled out the scroll, my eyes widening at each Master/Servant pairing, laughing at a few, face-palming at some and emotionless for the rest. Of course only a few names I recognized a few.  
Grail-kun said, "Shall we go back to watching the War?"

"You can watch it?" I asked.

Grail-kun did a nod-like-thing, he started to float away, and I followed him.

"This is where we will be watching the War!" Grail-kun announced.

"ON A TV!" I exclaimed.

"A movie theatre TV." Grail-kun smirked.

"This is getting better and better." I muttered.

**Icy: Ta-da! My first OVA chapter!  
Angel: I liked it. **

**Grail-Kun: Me too! **

**Icy: Because you two were in it…and the main charries. **

**Angel: Yep.**

**G.K.: Totally. **

**Icy: Please comment about an idea for the next OVA chapter! (About every 3 chapters. And every fourth chapter might be a Q&A with the characters! Maybe…depends if I get questions…or not.) Anyway, I like hearing what you think about this story-**

**Angel: Oh-no, she's going to rant. **

**Icy: Am not! I just…want to know if anyone has suggestions or comments. **

**BECAUSE:  
Comments/Suggestions= inspiration**

**Inspiration=writing**

**Writing=Finishing**

**Finishing=uploading a new chapter**

**Uploading a new chapter=you guys enjoying and suggesting more**

**You guys enjoying and suggesting more= back to start.**

**(And yes, this is a quote from WattPad writer: Ambamba. But it is SO true.)**


End file.
